deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/PSASBR What If...?: EP 3: What if Homura Akemi were a playable character in ROUND 2?
Welcome remaining fans of ALL-STARS. This series is to showcase Popular Playstation Themed Death Battle Combatants to see as to how their arsenal would work in a possible sequel to PSASBR. Now, before we begin, I would just like to clarify that only Playstation Based Combatants can make the cut, so you can kiss the KyokoXDarkPit NonCanon Pairing good bye... For our combatant today... While Dark Pit won't be a part of the cast, you would think Kyoko Sakura would Represent Puella Magi... Despite her badass weapons, there is one other that can do WAY BETTER... While people would rather see Madoka Kaname in action, I personally want to see Akemi-Sama in action. Explosives, guns, big guns, even the kind you don't normally see a Jr. High schooler use. While Madoka is normally seen as the most powerful character in the series, the Fact that Homura blew her cover still doesn't justify her badassery. But how is she related to Playstation? Well, based on my research, there was a game for the PSP just before the release of the VITA. While it was popular in Japan, because of certain circumstances, it never made a US/UK release. Shame, considering we would've had a blast with such a franchise now complete. While Madoka is the most popular target of characters, we shouldn't underestimate the Demon herself just yet... Biography I WON'T EVER DEPEND ON ANYONE AGAIN. When Madoka was Dreaming one night, she saw a girl fighting a being called a witch. The next day, she noticed the same girl as a new student at the same school Madoka goes to. Her name was Akemi Homura. She was unusually, if gifted teen prodigy. But there was a dark side to an otherwise popular student: She didn't want Madoka to be a Puella Magi. After all sorts of tragedy struck each time for a month, Homura rewinded time every time so she could prevent the tragedies, and especially made sure Madoka couldn't become a Puella Magi each time. It didn't work, and eventually, Madoka wished for all Witchs at all time zones to be eliminated for good. Homura feared the worst, and wanted to defeat such a Christ-Like figure like Madoka. Not only did she go insane, she became the Devil herself, or rather, a Demon. With such strength in her arsenal, and that she is unable to make wishes to stop this whole conflict, she joins a gathering of powerful, and proud warriors to potentially transcend beyond God, & the Devil... THE LEGACY OF HOMURA AKEMI *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Puella Magi Orito Magica *Puella Magi Kazumi Magica (Inconclusive) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie *Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Rebellion *Puella Magi Madoka Magica: A Different Story *Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable Opening Rivalry Log You requested it. I gave you a night to think, and now, it's official... Reason: Homura was Reminiscing of her easy victories when Noel Pointed Bolverk at Homura's head stating she's under arrest. Homura simply mentioned of the Prime field Devices as Noel was one at one point. Upset, she lowered Bolverk, and was told of Es, the Ninth Es-N Unit, and Noel wasn't told of any of this as this was forgotten ages ago. Angry that she was so blind, Noel pulled out Bolverk again, and Homura pulled out one of her hand guns, noting Earth at that point was destroyed by a nuclear genocide. Both prepared to fight... NOTE: Most of this is stated to be a reference to XBLAZE: code:EMBRYO. Note: The Japanese Version of the Transcript portrays both characters in Japanese. anything else is purely coincidental. Noel will be speaking English. Homura: It seems all those enemies of mine are either underpowered, not worth my time, or just straight out fail at their goal... TRULY, this gathering is a foolish attempt to murder others... (A gun is pointed at Homura's head.) Noel: Homura Akemi, You are under arrest! Homura: I don't know how you got my name, but surely, I'm familiar with your other forms, MU-12...! Noel: WHAT...? (Noel lowers Bolverk.) Homura: and obviously, you're NOT the first either. I suppose you've heard of the Embryo storage unit? (Noel looks down in silence, shaking her head.) Homura: I thought so. The reason you don't know is that it's been over 150 years; People hide the truth! You don't even know how the Likes of even NU-13 was made! The Ninth Es-N unit, MU! Surely you know THAT! Noel: I... can't remember that far... If this is all true... (Noel points her Bolverk at Homura.) Noel: Then WHY hasn't anyone told me before?! (Homura pulls out an IMI Desert Eagle) Homura: 2200 is one of those years where the only thing left is a city in the sky. WAY down back to earth is NOTHING but a nuclear HOLOCAUST!!! But because we're literally sticking to our guns, there is only one thing left to do... Connection: Both Homura, and Noel have used firearms as part of their arsenal (Noel uses her Bolverk unit, where Homura uses a variety of real world firearms thanks to her shield also counting as a pocket dimension.), Both are prodigies of some kind in their respective Academies (Noel kept impressing Tsubaki Yayoi as a member of the NOL, where Homura is Athletically, & Intelligently gifted.), Both have an alternate form (Noel with MU-12, and Homura with Akuma Homura.), Both have varied sources in the franchise. (Noel was in Alter Memory, Phase Shift, and even the BLAYZBLOO series of spinoffs, where Homura had an anime, several Manga, Movies, and a videogame (Not counting Doujin Games.), both failed to save the Series Respective Protagonist (Noel (As MU-12), and Jin couldn't save Ragna from the Embryo Saya made, where Homura repeated the same timeline around 100 times to save Madoka and company and still fail.), finally both English voices were played by Cristina Valenzuela, otherwise known as Cristina Vee. Ending MOVESET As a fighter, because of her powerful nature, she has to gain energy from Holding the Circle Button. With Combat all over, as an upside, for each level check point, the bar gets slightly slower. While this may seem like a major flaw, her supers would be dramatically strong. But it's her guns, and Explosives that make her a beast in combat... Square: IMI Desert Eagle (Shoots for 8 times, before ammo is wasted. The more successful hits, the more energy opponents drop.) Up Square: M26 Frag Grenades (Homura hides behind a wall, throws a grenade after pulling the fuse, and as a result, exploding the grenade. The opponent drops some energy as a result.) Side Square: Golf Club (Nothing too special, Homura swings a Golf Club at an opponent... The head does the most damage.) Down Square: Pipe Bomb (Homura places one where she is, and can explode, thus releasing Shrapnel all over the radius of the explosion, or can make a small explosion that does nothing. The remaining shrapnel remains on the battlefield and like the former explosion, can affect any player. If all else fails, Homura can just shoot the explosive to detonate it.) Square (Air): Same but aiming slightly down. Up Square (Air): Same, but is thrown at the nearest foe, and is shot by a Beretta 92FS. Side Square (Air): Same but slams the foe as the attack comes down. Head does the most damage. Down Square (Air): Same but Homura throws one, then shoots it with a IMI Desert Eagle, exploding it on impact. Triangle: Beretta 92FS (Similar to the IMI Desert Eagle, but has 15 ammo.) Up Triangle: C-4 (Homura plants a bomb, and after around 6 Seconds, it is hot enough to explode, after a shockwave occurs to detonate. She can fire around the bomb to ignite, but if the bullet hits, it's a dud, but any character can cause a shockwave so everyone is to be careful. The result is an explosion that is huge enough to cause a shower of energy. It cannot be used again after the detonation.) Side Triangle: AT-4 (An unguided rocket that shoots a round that does a lot of damage to the point of the opponent losing a bit of energy. after use, it can't be used again for 10 seconds...) Down Triangle: FN Minimi (Fires many rounds from a machine gun. Note that Homura can't move out of this state, and can be hit, interrupting the attack. After said move, it can't be used for another 8 seconds.) Triangle (Air): Same as Regular Up Triangle (Air): Same, but Homura plants the bomb after a dive. Side Triangle (Air): Same except 45 degrees downward. Down Triangle (Air): Same but can aim downward diagonally until hitting a platform/ground, and finishing the attack from there. Circle: "dedication has no reward..." (Holding the button increases Homura's Energy Meter faster than anything else in her arsenal. after reaching a full level, the increase gets slower with each level checkpoint. While her weapons can do the same, they are EXCRUCIATINGLY slow in comparison to this move. It should be noted Homura can move, but if she gets hit, or you use a move in between, the Energy increase process stops automatically. Be careful with this move, as it maybe your only hope...) Up Circle: Shield Disarmer(Parry move that deflects physical attacks.) Side Circle: Remington model 870 (A pump-able shotgun that blasts energy out of opponents. After the clip is empty, it can't be used for another 8 seconds. Has 12 Ammo.) Down Circle: Howa type 89 (An assault rifle that allows movement while in use. Has plenty of ammo to mow down opponents. After it runs out of ammo, it can't be used for another 6 seconds. Running on 750 rounds/min.) Circle (Air): Same as Regular. Up Circle (Air): Same as Regular Side Circle (Air): Same as Regular. Down Circle (Air): Same but is aimed slightly down to allow hail-fire. Up R stick: Flashbang (Places a Flashbang Grenade on the foe, stunning them long enough for them to be shot senseless.) Side R stick: Shield Slam (Smacks a heavy blow to the opponent by using Homura's shield.) Down R stick: Arrow Shot (Homura shoots an arrow to the opponent, pulls the arrow out, and the opponent crumples to the ground.) R1: IF picks up an item, hoping for the best. L1: Homura Blocks with her Shield. Side L1: Homura disappears for a split second, then reappears to a nearby area depending on which side the stick went.. R2 Lv 1: RPG-7 (Homura shoots a rocket at the foe at unrelenting speed. Good chance of killing someone due to the rocket's incredible propelling force.) R2 Lv 2: Arrow Strike (A move that swats all other moves (Besides Lv 3 moves.), can potentially stop Dante's Lv 2, and Spike's Lv 2 dead in its tracks. Basically, Homura charges an arrow for her bow, and when it is released, can kill anyone in range, and is the fastest Lv 2 thus far. More dangerous than even Cole MacGrath's Ionic Freeze, which the arrow can just shatter the Ice, and as a result, Cole himself...) R2 Lv 3: Akuma Homura... (Square: Manipulates an opponent of the players choice, and controls them for 5 seconds, and allowing freedom to use any super (Square 1, Triangle 2, Circle 3), thus racking up a hell of a lot of kills potentially. Triangle: scars an opponent so much, the thoughts seem like a reference to Scanners, THEN, they die. Circle: overrides the move sets of her opponents, with the exception of their supers, and throws, effectively mixing them up. R2: Wipes out the Universe, rewriting it, and the minds of others. The arena will look different even. Using this move effectively ends the Lv 3 move.). While the move only lasts 6 seconds, Square makes the meter 25% slower, Triangle lasts 2 seconds of the bar when it feels like 5, and circle lasts for three seconds. Finally, R2 ends the super. (Theme: Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie -Rebellion- OST I was waiting for this moment) WinResult: Homura looks disappointed, as she probably believes her adversaries were pushovers. LoseResult: Homura activates her Time Manipulation Abilities, and her picture as a loser is replaced with static from the screen. Minion: Kyuubey (Lv 6) Costume1: Puella Magi form (Default) Costume2: Mitakihara Uniform (Lv 8) Costume3: Akuma Homura (DLC/Pre-Order Bonus) Final Thoughts A female that requires the opponent to gain energy the best way the player can may not seem like much, but her guns have a lot of use despite this. And her supers would be rewarding for your effort to gain energy on the fly, especially Akuma Homura, which has many useful applications; mind control, scanner references, and mind wipe, not to mention the destruction of EVERYTHING, in the fabrics of space and time, and changing it as a result, as well as everything else. A move that powerful means such chaos is absolutely worth charging your Energy. Due to the charge system awarding, and the moves Homura has, SHE WOULD BE IN BETWEEN MID TIER AND HIGH TIER. DAMN... GORGEOUS WINGS... Epilogue Got an Idea for a Playstation Themed DEATH BATTLE combatant? Let me know in the Comments below- oh, and please, read the requirements before you do, please? Thanks for reading; sorry it took so long to make! RULES FOR REQUESTING 1. All characters must have been on a Playstation format at least once. (No Mario, Master Chief, etc. because of this.) 2. Any request for a character that is either already on the roster, or is requested nonstop will be considered Null & Void. (No Kratos, Crash, Dart, etc.) 3. If a character can't be toned down, I can't use it. (No DBZ characters, Superman, Kaiju, etc.) 4. Unless the anime/manga/eroge had a video game adaptation on Playstation, It won't happen. (e.g. Black Rock Shooter, and Kirito are allowed as well as most of the Nasuverse and JUST RECENTLY, the Touhouverse, but not much else...) 5. All characters are to be at the appropriate size to be chosen. (While it can be tiny, it CANNOT be any bigger than, say, Zankuro of Samurai Spirits Zero Special (He is at least 7-8 feet. THAT IS THE LIMIT.)) 6. If a character has already been used on the Playstation AllStars Fanfiction Royale, I can't use them. And... That's It! Request away! Episode Guide Previous IF Next: Nisa Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain